


【朗棋】《有月无风》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *贺开朗x龚子棋*龚子棋直男预警*不要上升真人





	【朗棋】《有月无风》

1.  
酒精过量会让男人有一定程度的性功能障碍，但酒精像廉价的大胸妓女，直男都无法抗拒。龚子棋喝得头昏脑涨，且无法使阴茎勃起。

谁都不该趁着醉酒上一个直男，除非他压根没想着抵抗。

直男龚子棋不介意好朋友贺开朗从正面操自己。他的花衬衫被掀起来，胸肌被用力地啃咬，贺开朗掐他的腰，戳他的脸，亲吻他的每一个表情，从鼻尖到眼角，湿漉漉的，泛红的，粘稠的，颤抖的，无声尖叫。

上龚子棋的时候贺开朗兴奋又冷静。

做爱是一个多么令人激动的话题，就像你在新闻联播里听到阴茎、阴道、卖淫、操干一样，会突然清醒，会抬头看向窗外的月亮。

贺开朗对性交充满怪异的热情，不只是肉体进入肉体，他会为身下的男人念诗，试图让灵魂也进入灵魂。

他爱为龚子棋念诗，他也爱掐着龚子棋的大腿往里操，哭也美妙，笑也美妙。他在龚子棋耳边呢喃到，“太阳不会温暖每个人的良心，但你可以抬头看看月亮。”

过于强烈的情感输出令直男感到恐惧——“开朗，你能不能别这样...”

贺开朗觉得，当龚子棋这么低声下气地跟他说话，夏夜也要哭嚎着变凉。

爱欲和执念都被冻死在夜里。

贺开朗觉得自己也被冻在夜里，柔情似水凝固起来，直觉要出家。那时的他还意识不到某种庞大且不可抵抗的悲伤已悄然而至。

因为深情的人是注定要被辜负的。

有些人注定无法回应你的爱恋，因为他们不懂。但他们会时不时就觉得愧疚，所以愿意和你上床。

这就让你更加绝望。

接近清晨时下起了雨，淹死了月亮。

用力地占有他一时三分，也不过一瞬清明，五更荒凉。

2.  
今天吃晚饭的时候，贺开朗又给龚子棋拍了视频。

一杯一杯米酒喝下去，龚子棋醉得跟个傻逼一样，时不时就傻笑着掀起衣服散热。

贺开朗也喝，但没有那么醉，因为他的镜头对着龚子棋，拍他失焦的眼，轻笑的唇，涨红的脸，撩起衣服下的肉体。拍他咀嚼食物时的特写，原地打转时的远景，拍固体，拍液体，拍瞬息万变的风和天空。拍地球上他们一起走过的路，一起喝过的酒，一起抽掉的烟。

贺开朗希望下辈子和龚子棋一起当简单快乐的基佬。

因为简单快乐的直男都是呆瓜，可能还是当基佬好，沟通会比较顺畅，互相搞到死也不会有负罪感。

贺开朗试图让龚子棋更了解他自己。

他为他拍照、拍视频，还为他写诗，骂他是傻逼，说他是废铜烂铁。但，他会盛放万丈光芒，会俗套地百炼成钢，会说“好好活着，和我一起。”

“好好活着，和我一起。”

操。

从贺开朗那里，龚子棋知道自己又邪门又傻逼，是个呆瓜，大，呆，瓜。

他看过贺开朗给他剪的视频，妈的，直男好害怕。像一场长达三小时的独立纪录片，暧昧又真实，性感又感性，他看你带滤镜，你看他带恐慌。

不可不看，不可多看。

龚子棋做完爱后就开始昏睡，贺开朗做完爱后会开始写诗，为龚子棋写诗。

没有什么是无坚不摧的，就连他这座废墟都能被傻逼再毁一毁。傻逼愿意为你打开双腿，但你打不开傻逼的世界，因为他的世界太肤浅。

这样的结论当贺开朗想通透时觉得超级好笑。

所以他为他拍照、拍视频，还为他写诗，这样两个人老死不相往来他都无法忘掉，然后会抬头看看月亮。

他就是要让傻逼一辈子怕上西楼，怕听夜雨，怕看到月亮。

3.  
被爱着的呆瓜就真的毫不自知吗？

被贺开朗评价“可能永远无法共事”的龚子棋果真就没再跟他再遇上。

快乐直男快乐地参加美声类电视节目，上综艺，跟直男或基佬同事们舞一舞基情，偶尔搞一下说唱，在简单的快乐中换一个又一个漂亮性感的女朋友——漂亮倒不是刚需，但是一定要性感，最好别太感性——感性的人类会让他想起贺开朗。

新的性感女伴在床上翻龚子棋的手机相机，问他这个帅哥是谁。

“这是贺开朗，很久以前录节目认识的朋友。”

龚子棋顿了顿，加一句：

“看到他的照片，我会想抬头看看月亮。”

女人的直觉敏锐如山猫，“你们搞过吗？”

“搞过。”

龚子棋十分坦白。

“但有时候我都搞不清，我们搞在一起的时候，他搞的是我，还是他自己。”

女人的嘴角浮起弧度，“你们还有联系吗？”

“没有。”

龚子棋并不坦白。

“我不信。”

女人开始解他的皮带，“这男人跟你不一样，眉清目秀又眉目含情，藕断丝连才是他的路数。跟他搞过一次，死灰都要复燃。”

“你也想跟他搞吗？”龚子棋闭上眼，把脸埋在女人的胸前，嗅到冷冽的松木香水。

“这倒不必。像你说的那样，我怕搞完了会时不时就抬头看看月亮，然后走到路中央被车撞死。”

女人的身体细腻温软，真好。

不像那有月无风的十数个夜晚。

4.  
龚子棋永远记得贺开朗说的那句，“好好活着，和我一起。”

龚子棋也永远记得贺开朗写的那句，“趴倒，让它均匀地灼烧。”

龚子棋无法领会这些细节背后的深刻含义，但他总害怕哪天被贺开朗推进焚化炉里，烧成废铜烂铁，然后贺开朗也会钻进来躺在他身边一起灼烧，说：

“好好活着，和我一起。”

如果他们最后死在一起，贺开朗应该会感到慰藉吧？

操。

龚子棋从此不再看贺开朗为他拍的照、拍的视频，和为他写的诗。

但如果不小心翻到，他就会想抬头看看月亮。

贺开朗就是要让他龚子棋一辈子怕上西楼，怕听夜雨，怕看到月亮。


End file.
